unleashed
by lucero1142
Summary: shuichi's 20th birthday has come and gone with it memories of his long forgotten past comes back to haunt him putting every one he cares for in danger. can shuichi save every one and himself while he reunites with the past he long forgotten? on hatius.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

This is my first fan made gravitation story so don't criticize.

_Regular pov…._

Shuichi and his lover Yuki have had lived an every day life. They would go on dates, mostly sit and watch TV. Together, they even take baths together. The two lovers were having a peaceful life not knowing the dangers that would later engulf these two.

Yuki wakes up to see Shuichi rushing to get ready for work. Shuichi knew that if he's a minute a late for work "k" his manager will not hesitate to shoot him. Yuki gets up to use the bathroom then went to get some coffee. Before Shuichi left for work Yuki asked Shuichi in a cold way if he is going to be late to come home from work. Shuichi says that he will be home early today and then left for work. As Yuki of course goes in his study to finish his latest novel.

Shuichi running to get to work notices a strange feeling coming over him like someone or something watching him. Shuichi shakes the feelings away and continued to run his way to work.

At work Shuichi barged in the studio to have k pointing the gun at his face. K then says " you just made it right on time with just seconds to spare." k then puts the gun away. Shuichi then says hi to Hiro his guitarist friend.

_Hiro pov …._

Hey Shuichi what is wrong you look a little pale ?

_Shuichi pov …._

It's just … I feel like someone or something is watching me. And it don't feel like a good thing either Hiro.

_Hiro pov …._

… Maybe it's your intuition again it was never wrong before. Did you talk about it to Yuki?

_Shuichi pov …._

No. I didn't think it was something important to bring it up to Yuki. Which is why my intuition is saying it is a very bad thing not to include Yuki about what I am feeling.

_Hiro pov …._

You should tell him the moment you get home and don't let anything happen to you on your way home. Call me when you get home you want me to give you a ride home I don't mind.

_Shuichi pov …._

No! Shish you sound like my mother. It will be ok I will call you when I get home. There are you happy now! Get off my case!

_Regular pov…._

As quickly as Shuichi said that line his manager came in to the picture pointing the gun at there direction and said….

_K's pov…._

I WON'T GET OFF YOUR CASE UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO WORK YOU UNDERSTAND! AND DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!

_Regular pov…._

Both Shuichi and Hiro sweatdropped at that moment and they hurried to get back to work. Several hours past when it was time to go home that packed up there stuff and said there goodbyes. As Shuichi was running to get home to Yuki he felt that same feeling again he ran as fast as he could because he thought that if he didn't that whatever it is it was going to get him.

The moment he saw the apartment building he rushed up to the door and quickly went inside. Once he felt a little safe he said his hello's to Yuki when he heard the grunt he always get he quickly grabs some poky to snack on and called Hiro as he promised him he would. Few rings later…

_Hiro pov …._

Hello? Hey Shuichi so you made it home. Did you tell Yuki yet about your strange feel you get?

_Shuichi pov …._

No. I was about to… but after I call you first ok. Don't worry I'll tell him. bye.

_Regular pov…._

The moment he hung up Yuki was hearing his conversation without Shuichi knowing and then said…

_Yuki's pov…._

Hey brat what is it you want to tell me? It better be good or I'm not going to let you sleep on the bed again.

_Shuichi pov …._

Whaaa! Yuki don't be mean and I don't know if it is important it's just… that for some I feel like someone or something is watching me. And it don't feel like a good thing either I want you to give me your opinion Yuki.

_Yuki's pov…._

that's all. Well it could be nothing there are you happy now that I gave you my opinion brat. And don't you want dinner or are you going to make me waste my time.

_Shuichi pov …._

Awe! Yuki you shouldn't have and yes I would like to eat dinner with you.

_Regular pov…._

While they were eating dinner Yuki suddenly remembered that Shuichi's 20th birthday is coming this Friday which is only three days away. He smirks at the devilish ideas that are coming in his head. Shuichi notices that smirk and thought what is he thinking. I hope it is something really good. Shuichi was really having a hard time not to have a nose bleed at the thought of them having the best sex ever not like it was ever bad. Shuichi also knows that his birthday is coming and can't wait for it to come.

Shuichi and Yuki finished there dinner and washed the dishes. When Yuki went behind Shuichi he grabbed him possessively making him blush and shiver from the sudden contact and in a husky sexy voice to come to the bedroom. Shuichi was getting very turned on at what was happening and did as he was told without any second thoughts he went to the bedroom when he got there he was suddenly grabbed and tossed on the bed with a quick small squeak he turn around just fast enough to see Yuki pounce on the bed pinning him and kissing him aggressively .Shuichi moaned deeply while there tongues battle for control he took the opportunity to remove there cloths leaving nothing on and trace each other passionately. Yuki stopped kissing Shuichi and went to get the bottle lubricant from the shelf . He coated his fingers with lubricant and tossed the bottle aside he slowly pushed his fingers in Shuichi's hole thrusting and stretching at the same time making Shuichi moan and wiggle for more he kept at it till it was stretched enough and removed his fingers making Shuichi moan part disappointingly from his fingers leaving him. Yuki knew that Shuichi wanted him but waited just to torture his pink hair angel. when Shuichi said in a pleading and lust filled eyes to please take him he couldn't resist he placed his already hard member at Shuichi's hole and in one trust made him moan loudly he waited till his angel to adjust but couldn't and started trusting make his angel cry out with each trust he made. Pummeling his angel with trust after thrust when he hit his angel's prostate making him scream out his name he went out trusting with anew frenzy going faster with each trust. While trusting he grabs Shuichi's member and started pumping at the same time as his trusts . Shuichi was no longer able to think straight and was about to cum but Yuki wanted him to last and stopped pumping his member and squeezed it just enough to prevent him from coming. Shuichi started begging Yuki to let him cum but wouldn't listen and kept trusting making him moan and cry out his name more. He want to cum but Yuki kept him from coming the pressure was beginning to be too much for him but suddenly Yuki released his member and at the same time made one final trust which made both of them cum. Yuki collapsed on top of Shuichi and then moved to the side he covered both his angel and himself with the blanket they fell blissfully asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: hidden behind happy eyes

_Second chapter and I am still having a hard time with writer's block but I think with a little push I can get my story finished . Give me hope and give me great ideas too. Enjoy the next chapter._

_Chapter two: __**hidden behind happy eyes **_

_Regular pov…._

Shuichi woke up for the first time early and decided to make breakfast. He slowly got out of bed so that he doesn't wake up Yuki , got dressed and went to the kitchen, he made a simple pancake and eggs meal making sure Yuki doesn't catch him making it.

The reason why is he pretends that he can't cook, everybody from NG and Yuki don't know anything about his past not even himself. Actually Shuichi can't remember anything before he turned 10 years old. He only knows that the shindo family took him in the day he had amnesia so no one knows who he is, his first name, birthday, how old he is, what he wanted to do when he grows up, and intelligent skills are all he knows but can't remember anything else .

He was really good at school not even Hiro knew about his high intelligent or that he was good at everything and anything he does . He actually finished college at only 13 that's how smart he is but goes to school just to not let others know how smart he is. But without his past he felt like something important is missing but what he don't know.

He quickly ate his food and wrapped Yuki's so that it won't spoil grabbed his stuff left a note saying that his mom brought the food and not to eat dinner without him then left for work.

Shuichi still felt that same feeling again but ignored it and went in the NG building. When he got to the studio he was the first one there and waited for the rest to come. Everybody got to the studio and were shocked to see Shuichi there and on time. They went to work and finish without any problems while everybody got there stuff together and leave Shuichi went up to Hiro and said…

_Shuichi's pov…._

Hey Hiro can you give me a ride I told Yuki about it and said it was no big deal and brushed it off but I still feel it and I'm going to trust my intuition on this and not take any chances. Please and don't give me the mother hen thing you did yesterday. Ok?

_Hiro pov …._

Sure. I don't mind and I won't do the mother hen thing again. Don't worry Yuki might surprise you and your birthday is nearly here what do you want as a gift?

_Shuichi's pov…._

Thanks. and I want the art set I see at the store we pass by to work everyday can you get that for my birthday.

_Hiro pov …._

Sure. Ok that's your present lets get you home before your Yuki gets anxious to where you are.

_Regular pov…._

Both Hiro and Shuichi were on the bike riding down the streets passing by a few dark places. Then suddenly a dark figure came out of nowhere and was in there path blocking it. They couldn't see who the figure is but tried to not hit him. They swerved and both crashed Hiro was the first one to get up and check the damages he seen Shuichi further down the road looking in real bad shape.

Shuichi was unconscious on the ground and bleeding badly he looked really pale too. Hiro quickly called 911 and told them the situation and hung up he looked for the dark figure but couldn't find him and wondered if that was an accident or was it on purpose he didn't know.

The ambulance came and took both of them to the hospital while Hiro got only a few scratches and bruises. Shuichi was a little worse he had a minor concussion, one broken wrist and a cut that caused most of the bleeding.

While both of them were getting treated back at where Yuki is he was waiting for his pink hair angel to come home it was getting late and he was starting to get worried when suddenly the phone ranged. Yuki thought it was Shuichi telling him that he got out late that's all. When he picked up the phone…

_Yuki pov…. _

Hello?

_Third pov…._

Yes. Were from the hospital and were here to tell you that a Shuichi Shindo is admitted to the hospital….

_Yuki pov…. _

I turn and ran out the door before hearing the rest I wanted to get to Shuichi. is he hurt? is he alright? is it serious? I don't know but I will find out what happened.

_Regular pov…._

Yuki rushed to the hospital when he got there everybody was there waiting for news. No one came to them for at least one full hour till a doctor came up to the group and asked for Yuki. Yuki went up to him and waited for an answer.

The doctor says that Hiro is fine he can leave right now but Shuichi on the other hand must stay in the hospital for one more day because he is still unconscious when he wakes up he can go home. The doctor says that Shuichi had a minor concussion, one broken wrist and a cut that are all treated by the nurses.

Yuki was really worried for his angel and asked the doctor if he can see him which the doctor said yes only after he tells him to come to the office three minutes after the visit and walks away.

Yuki and the gang even Hiro went to see Shuichi right away but he was still sleeping so they all left to meet with the doctor as promised. When they were at the office the doctor came sat down on his chair and gave everybody a huge surprise.

_Doctor pov….._

I'm glad that its nothing to serious but you have to keep an eye on him. his psychiatrist is coming to give him another check up to see if he can remember his past yet and I want you guys to make sure he doesn't feel uncomfortable and don't rush him….

_Regular pov…._

WHAT! Everybody was shocked at what he said the doctor gave them a confused look and said if they knew about his condition. Which everybody said no they didn't know. The doctor told them they have to ask his psychiatrist and Shuichi about his situation and told them they can leave.

Everybody were shocked to find out that Shuichi can't remember his past Yuki was more shocked than anyone because he didn't say any thing and quickly went to see Shuichi. When they got there they heard Shuichi talking to someone. They wanted to know what there say so quieted down to hear what there saying.

_(at this point I'm just going to let it be everybody pov….)_

Shuichi so how was everything going do you remember your past yet.

No but I had a dream or was it part of my past I don't know but I know that I was playing with somebody who was the same age as me but this person called me big brother. I was happy and sad at the same time but I don't know why. if only I got some sort of clue just a little one so I can get somewhere.

I'm doing great other than being in the hospital right now I am really happy with life right now. I starting to have second thoughts about my past but I would like to remember it even if it's bad.

Good it looks like you are slowly remembering. Just take your time and don't over do it. And when are you going to tell your lover about this?

Well… the truth is I was hoping to tell him about it after my birthday not even my best friend knows about this yet and I thought I was going to be a burden to them if they knew so I don't know…

Just as he said that Yuki opened the door quickly surprising both the psychiatrist and Shuichi. They stared for a second before Yuki said" why didn't you say any thing listen now and listen good we never thought you were a burden in the first place and let people know how you feel every once in a while we won't hold it against you and no more secrets. You got that brat ?

Oh Yuki. I'm sorry and every one else too I won't hid anything any more ok.

_Regular pov…._

Everybody got a seat and started to hear how that he was adopted by the Shindo's the day he had amnesia at 10 so no one knows who he is, his first name, birthday, how old he is, what he wanted to do when he grows up, and intelligent skills are all he knows but can't remember anything else . He shocked every body about the fact

that he was good at everything and anything he does . He actually finished college at only 13 and tricked everybody in thinking that he was an idiot.

Everybody went home and Shuichi felt guilty about the fact that he kept this from Yuki but at the same time felt like the weight of the world are off his shoulders after telling every one about his past. Yuki was a little mad but he was mostly surprised that his angel has a dark past like him but different. Shuichi's birthday is only a day away now and everybody going to surprise him with a big party but they don't realize that the darkness is going to crash the party .

The story is getting more to the climax. What happens next is well I won't tell you till the next chapter so wait like everybody else.

I'm just a beginner so don't criticize please.

If you have ideas let me know and I will be happy. And thanks for the tips i can use your tips next time around so wait till later. bye!


	3. Chapter 3: midnight and past remembered

Third chapter and I am still having a hard time with writer's block .Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter three: **midnight and past remembered **

Today is my 20th birthday and I am really excited in what I am getting for my birthday . yuki is no longer mad and I am no longer hiding things from yuki or the others any more, but I feel like something is about to happen both good and bad I don't know but I really have to keep my eyes open.

Shuichi is walking from the store after getting yuki his cigarettes which I remind you that yuki is asking shuichi to get them or he won't get his present from him and you know he hates it when yuki uses that to get what he wants. While passing one of the streets he saw the dark figure again but as quickly as he spot him it disappears. Shuichi ran like hell after seeing it but stopped when he got to the door then rested till he no longer looked distress he made sure that he had yuki's cigarettes and walked inside…

The moment shuichi walked in the apartment it was really dark inside and went to turn on the lights a second later everyone including yuki popped out of there hiding place and shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Shuichi was completely caught off guard and for a second there screamed for at least three seconds till he realized it is a surprise party. Shortly after that little surprise he settle down on the couch and have a great time.

One by one every body where congratulating him on turning 20 and saying that he should get ready for next year of course yuki won't say anything till every body leaves for the night. Before every body leaves they wanted shuichi to open his presents which shuichi was more than happy to do. The first one to have there present open is his sister maiko and the present she gave him was tarot cards, a Ouija board, how to use tarot cards books, several incenses, wands, a few custom costumes, and a writing journal. Shuichi was a little upset about the occult stuff but his sister said that it would be fun and you get to wear the outfit to make it more interesting . Shuichi said he will get rid of the Ouija board but will keep the rest. Second was hiro and he got what shuichi had asked for which was an art set and some new writing and drawing paper. Next was k and he gave shuichi guns, grenades, ammo, one or two swords, hand cuffs , how to make and clean your gun books, and a spy outfit. Shuichi was of course freaking out and k is just laughing away but got serious and threaten him to keep the gifts or he will know what it is like to have a bullet in his head which made shuichi shut up and keep the gifts. Thoma gave him some money because he didn't know what to give him. Mika gave shuichi a camera and a video camera. Suguru gave shuichi a violin he told him to refine himself and try to practice once in a while. Sakano gave him some educating books and survival books. Ryuichi gave shuichi a plush rabbit that looked like his bunny but the color is tatsuha gave shuichi a new perfume he told shuichi in a whisper so no one could hear that it is special and it will make any one extremely aroused which made shuichi blush crimson red which caught yuki's attention.

When everybody left both shuichi and yuki decided to try some of the gifts. After there fun time that I would leave that to your imagination it was almost midnight around 11: 58pm when for no reason shuichi woke up feeling like something really bad is about to happen he carefully got out of bed and went to see why he feels scared.

When he reached the living room shuichi saw the front door open slightly. without warning he felt someone grab his arm and roughly pinned him to the wall and cover his mouth. Shuichi was scared he looked at his attacker ready to fight for both his and yuki's life when the attacker said something that shocked and scared him at the same time. Hello Shuichi Rose or should I say Shuichi Shindo now.

Shuichi froze '' how does he know my name? does he know me? Why is he here? And why does it fell like I know him from somewhere ,why do I fear him so much? There where many questions running thru his head but regain enough sense to find out why this guy is here. Who are you and why are you here? At first he didn't say any thing but then gave a very evil smile and said my name is Mordred Maze and I'm here to kill you. Just then yuki came in the living room.

_While where yuki is …_

I heard a strange sound for a second I noticed that shuichi is not in bed. I went to look for him so I can tell him to back to bed. When I noticed the living room and went to check there first. I saw shuichi pinned to the wall by a guy it made my blood boil especially when I see shuichi scared out of his mind. I was ready to attack this guy when he grabbed shuichi and pulled out a knife and placed it at his neck and I froze. He told me not to move or do anything stupid. I said who the fuck are you and why are you here? His answer was his name is Mordred Maze and I'm here to kill him. When he said that my blood run cold and my anger was reaching to a whole new level I just wanted to get shuichi away from him as soon as possible but I had no idea how yet.

There was a tense stare down when mordred decided that shuichi' s life lasted too long and was about to slice his throat when it struck midnight. Shuichi was suddenly engulfed by a white light and busted engulfing the entire room with light. Mordred disappeared shortly after the light engulfed the room. Yuki was shocked and scared he didn't know what was happening or what's happening to shuichi.

_With shuichi…_

**Huh? What happened? Where am I? last I remember was that guy about to slice my throat then nothing. Ah man don't tell me that I died. Wait what about yuki will he be ok without me.**_Giggles …_ **huh. Who's there ? What are you laughing about? Show your self. **More giggles came then some one appeared in front of shuichi . Shuichi is shocked to see that this person right in front of him is his younger self. The younger shuichi said _what's so funny is that this is what I grown up to be and why is it that you think you died your not dead. _When shuichi heard that he calmed down but was still a little afraid after all he's stuck in here with his other self looking back at him. _Hey my older self don't be scared were just here to awaken what was once lost. _Of course the older shuichi didn't know what the younger one is talking about. **What do you mean? **_what I mean is that it is time to remember everything after all do you want to not remember who your long lost and last living family are? _**yes. I want to ****remember but I'm afraid of what my past is and if I do remember will I remember everyone else as well? **_yes you will remember them as well as long we wish it so._ **ok then what do I have to do to get my memories back. **_First off you must accept me and know that I am a part of you not just another person and when we finally become one you will have flashbacks till you remember everything. _**Ok. Lets do this. **they both hugged each other and they started to merge into one being. While they became one being shuichi realized that he will look different when he wakes up. Instead of having short pink hair it will be waist length long and will still be his natural pink hair. At the same time he started to have flash backs of his life.

_*Flashbacks…*_

_Age 3; _jun don't worry we'll always be together even if no one wants us your big brother will protect you and you will do the same with the right. **Two little boys in an orphanage one is shuichi the other is the younger brother with super long straight black hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. Both are born without parents they my be twins but they look nothing alike because there fraternal twins and because of that they were sometimes picked on for ether looking different or because they look more like girls then boys, but mostly because they had powers and abilities that no human could posses even the adults feared them. Shuichi and jun knew everything and sometimes know when things happen even though they were not there. After there little talk some one came up to them and said that they are being taken to there place but they both felt a bad vibe coming from him that they were reluctant to go at first. The man noticed there reaction and tried to gain there trust but they kept there suspicions. **

**There suspicions were right the man was a scientist that belong in an underground illegal experimenting facility. They experimented on anything to learn new things. They were very abusive to there experiments that only a couple would survive weeks of experimenting shuichi and jun were experimented on just because they had these powers and wanted to know why and how. **jun don't worry we'll find a way to escape those bad people if it's the last thing we do. Ok big brother and don't worry too I will find a way even if I have to wait I know we'll make it. **both shuichi and jun try to have a little sleep before the scientists come to take them again. **

_Age 6; _**two of the most powerful, smartest, and most good looking twin brothers were out getting there scientist, doctor, and every degree they could find. They past it with just a few weeks of doing testes. They were given there first laboratory of there own and were free to live there lives as long as they don't let the other underground facilities get in there way they were fine but they couldn't follow there dreams they decided to do any thing to have there life even if that means they have to kill there scientist family. After killing there adopted family they used there computer skills to hid there identity and there acting skills to stay out of the orphanage. they did some traveling to stay out of radar and to make it look like they went on a family vacation and since they don't have to go to school they can hid from almost everybody. While in America they spend most of there time looking for new places to live. **big brother look. There's a good house lets see if we can get a good deal and lets find some shopping malls and maybe some of are own businesses too. Ok jun you win we will get those too. While were at it why don't we get some realty in china and Japan. Ok big brother lets do that too. **they fooled the realtors in to getting them there homes and businesses and they got to get there laboratory in all of there homes too. They were happy for once in there life they get to do what ever they wanted and they finally get to follow there dreams.**

_Age 8; _**the years past and they were living happily but one of the underground faculty took an interest in them and wanted them to join there faculty so they sent some one to get them. The boys were playing in one of there homes when some one came up to them. **_hello_**.** who are you ?_My name is mordred maze and my boss wants you two to join there faculty._ we don't want to join your faculty and there's no way were going to change are minds. Goodbye and don't bother coming back. **the man left and the boys were thinking that something bad is coming. Which they are correct again because when the man left he called his boss shortly after**. _hey boss. Yes? I told them and they refused to comply what is your next orders? Since they don't want to join then we have no choice but to get rid of them just make sure you show no mercy. Ok boss under stood. Bye. _**shortly after the man attacked there house but he couldn't find them. They escaped and left to live in Japan again.**

_Age 10; _**they stayed hidden for a couple of years before they were found out. Mordred been hunting them down since there escape. While they were running away jun said to shuichi. **big brother I have an idea but you may not like it. I will be the judge of that so tell me what's on your mind. Well what if one of us gets amnesia and get adopted by a different family/ what ? Wait. only one of us why not both? Because big brother if one of us is adopted it will be harder for them to find us and since we look different in the first place it will be perfect. But how are we going to get amnesia in the first place? Well one of us has to make the other lose there memory and I know the perfect way to do it too. Well since were going to do it anyway. What is the plan? Well big brother I will hit you with a car but not to much just enough so that they will think that you lost your memory in a hit and run accident. Before you get run over I will find a perfect family for you and then I will hit you and escape and I want you to take a pill that I made it will make you loose your memory for at least ten years after that you know where to find me and don't worry I will be waiting for you and I know you will be happy if you fall in love tell them everything and if you say what about me well since I'm bi I know you are too I might find some one who can help me and no they might not be my lover. Just remember when you get your memory back look for me first. ok jun . I understand and know one thing if I do fall in love that person will come with me to find you.** after they said there good byes jun found the shindo family that were coming there way which made them lucky for once and did there plan when jun left he shed one small tear for he knew that they wont see each other for a long time and they might have to find a way to get rid of the under ground faculties once and for all.**

After shuichi remembered everything he fell unconscious. And the white light started to slowly fade.

_With yuki… _

Shortly after that white light engulfed the room the light started to disappear and I could now see shuichi unconscious and his body glowing but slowly fading he floated down and I went to catch him. He landed in my arms at first he was really light like he wasn't there but as the light faded so was the lightness his weight came back and he looked peaceful too. I noticed the man was no longer here and I took the opportunity to call everyone about what happened and to come over so we could have a meeting and no buts about it . Man shuichi what is going on ? What ever is happening I will be there to protect you.

_**thanks for waiting and i'm really having a hard time untll next time. bye bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4: lost but now found

fourth chapter and I am still having a hard time with writer's block . Graduating and happy for it too. Enjoy the next chapter. I also noticed that I spelled the main character's last name wrong and I fixed it so don't get confused.

Chapter four: **lost but now found**

while shuichi was unconscious I called everyone to meet us at our apartment they wanted to ask more questions but told them they need to come it was urgent. After the calls I kept an eye on shuichi as he slept . He looks peaceful but I'm worried . I mean after that incident I noticed that shuichi's hair grew longer and it made him look more beautiful then before.

At the same time I was also wondering who was that and it looked like he knew shuichi's past. I was thinking to tell everyone about what happened while I was on the phone but I decided to wait till everyone is here to tell the story.

When everyone arrived the first thing they did was gang up on yuki to tell them what happened but was quickly shutting up by yuki's shut up glare. He told them what happened and made every one wait for shuichi to wake up. While waiting for shuichi to wake up they noticed the way shuichi looked and were a little shocked and over come with awe at how shuichi looked. When every one was settling down when shuichi started to stir.

As I woke up I noticed that everyone was in the room looking at me and they looked like they wanted to ask a lot of questions even yuki looked like he wanted answers too. As they got me something to drink I asked if they knew what happened to me because I wanted to know if yuki told them and they said yes then I told them that they are going to need to sit down before I tell them my story which they did.

This is what I call a replay from the last chapter so don't get upset.

I told them the story. Well it went like this when I woke up it was almost midnight around 11: 58pm when for no reason feeling like something really bad is about to happen carefully I got out of bed and went to see why I feel scared. I reached the living room I saw the front door open slightly. without warning I felt someone grab my arm and roughly pinned me to the wall and cover my mouth. I was scared I looked at my attacker ready to fight for both my and yuki's life when the attacker said something that shocked and scared me at the same time. Hello Shuichi Rose or should I say Shuichi Shindou now.

I froze '' how does he know my name? does he know me? Why is he here? And why does it fell like I know him from somewhere ,why do I fear him so much? There where many questions running thru my head but regain enough sense to find out why this guy is here. Who are you and why are you here? At first he didn't say any thing but then gave a very evil smile and said my name is Mordred Maze and I'm here to kill you. Just then yuki came in the living room. when it struck midnight. I was suddenly engulfed by a white light. While in the light it happen like this….

**Huh? What happened? Where am I? last I remember was that guy about to slice my throat then nothing. Ah man don't tell me that I died. Wait what about yuki will he be ok without me. **Then I heard this._Giggles …_ **huh. Who's there ? What are you laughing about? Show your self. **More giggles came then some one appeared in front of me . I was shocked to see that this person right in front of me is my younger self.

then the younger shuichi said _what's so funny is that this is what I grown up to be and why is it that you think you died your not dead. _When I heard that I calmed down but was still a little afraid after all I'm stuck in here with my other self looking back at me. Then he said. _Hey my older self don't be scared were just here to awaken what was once lost. _Of course I didn't know what the younger one is talking about. **What do you mean? **I said then he said. _what I mean is that it is time to remember everything after all do you want to not remember who your long lost and last living family are? _I said. **yes. I want to remember but I'm afraid of what my past is and if I do remember will I remember everyone else as well? **His answer was…_yes you will remember them as well as long we wish it so._ I gave my answer. **ok then what do I have to do to get my memories back. **

He said…_First off you must accept me and know that I am a part of you not just another person and when we finally become one you will have flashbacks till you remember everything. _I said… **ok! Lets do this. **we both hugged each other and we started to merge into one being. While we became one being I realized that I will look different when I wakes up. Instead of having short pink hair it will be waist length long and will still be my natural pink hair. At the same time I started to have flash backs of my life.

The earliest memory I have is when we were 3 years old. Two little boys in an orphanage one was me the other is my younger brother with super long straight black hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. We were born without parents we may be twins but we look nothing alike because we were fraternal twins and because of that we were sometimes picked on for ether looking different or because we look more like girls then boys, but mostly because we had powers and abilities that no human could posses even the adults feared us. me and Jun knew everything and sometimes know when things happen even though we were not there.

some one came up to us and said that we were being taken to there place but we both felt a bad vibe coming from him that we were reluctant to go at first. The man noticed are reaction and tried to gain are trust but we kept are suspicions.

are suspicions were right the man was a scientist that belong in an underground illegal experimenting facility. They experimented on anything to learn new things. They were very abusive to there experiments that only a couple would survive weeks of experimenting me and Jun were experimented on just because we had these powers and wanted to know why and how. both me and Jun try to have a little sleep before the scientists come to take us again.

At only 6 years old we were two of the most powerful, smartest, and most good looking twin brothers and we were out getting are scientist, doctor, and every degree we could find. we past it with just a few weeks of doing testes. we were given are first laboratory of are own and were free to live are lives as long as we don't let the other underground facilities get in are way we were fine but we couldn't follow are dreams we decided to do any thing to have are life even if that means we have to kill are scientist family.

After killing are adopted family we used are computer skills to hid are identity and are acting skills to stay out of the orphanage. we did some traveling to stay out of radar and to make it look like we went on a family vacation and since we don't have to go to school we can hid from almost everybody. While in America we spend most of are time looking for new places to live.

we fooled the realtors in to getting us are homes and businesses and we got to get are laboratory in all of are homes too. we were happy for once in are life we get to do what ever we wanted and we finally get to follow are dreams.

At 8 years old the years past and we were living happily but one of the underground faculty took an interest in us and wanted us to join there faculty so they sent some one to get us. we were playing in one of are homes when some one came up to us. He said that his name was Mordred Maze and his boss wanted us to join there faculty but we flat out refused and told him to not come back and I guess they didn't like are answer. the man left and we were thinking that something bad is coming. Which we were correct again because when the man left he called his boss shortly after. His boss told him to kill us because we refuse to join him shortly after the man attacked are house but he couldn't find us. we escaped and left to live in Japan again.

At 10 years old we stayed hidden for a couple of years before we were found out. Mordred been hunting us down since are escape. While we were running away Jun said to me. I have an idea but you may not like it. I said I will be the judge of that. so tell me what's on your mind? Well what if one of us gets amnesia and get adopted by a different family.. I interrupted Jun by saying what ? Wait. only one of us why not both? He said Because big brother if one of us is adopted it will be harder for them to find us and since we look different in the first place it will be perfect. I then said But how are we going to get amnesia in the first place? He said Well one of us has to make the other lose there memory and I know the perfect way to do it too. Shortly after I said Well since were going to do it anyway. What is the plan?

He said Well big brother I will hit you with a car but not to much just enough so that they will think that you lost your memory in a hit and run accident. Before you get run over I will find a perfect family for you and then I will hit you and escape and I want you to take a pill that I made it will make you loose your memory for at least ten years after that you know where to find me and don't worry I will be waiting for you and I know you will be happy if you fall in love tell them everything and if you say what about me well since I'm bi I know you are too I might find some one who can help me and no they might not be my lover. Just remember when you get your memory back look for me first.

I understand and know one thing if I do fall in love that person will come with me to find we said are good byes Jun found the shindou family that were coming there way which made us lucky for once and did are plan when Jun left he knew that we wont see each other for a long time and we have to find a way to get rid of the under ground faculties once and for all.

After I remembered everything I fell unconscious and that's the whole story. Everyone in the room were shocked at my life story some were either surprised, wanted to sympathize, or not believe what happen in my past. I of course just grinned and told them that everything is going to be alright.

At some point everyone was now discussing on what to do now but shuichi said that they must first go and get jun and we'll start from there. While everyone was busy planning shuichi was trying to pinpoint jun' s location and found him not far from here. By the way it looks jun is in there hidden underground laboratory and that jun also realized that shuichi is looking for him. They knew that they didn't have a lot of time left and that there closest friends and family will be in great danger if not trained to defend themselves.

Yuki noticed shuichi' s lack of talking in the entire time they been sitting here and was about to ask what' s wrong shuichi finally spoke.

Hey guys. I know where jun is and I also know a perfect place to stay out of danger too. Well shuichi tell us what we have to do. K spoke. Well for starters everyone go pack at least 3 days of clothing and don't leave behind your most prized possessions that means your laptop too yuki. Yuki grunted annoyingly at shuichi' s last words and went to pack. Shuichi also said that they didn't need to bring any cash to where there going and that they might do some training to protect themselves if shuichi or jun is not around.

Big brothers coming and it looks like he is bringing out some new friends and it also looks like he is bringing his lover along too. Well I am ready to do everything in my power to help them when the time comes. Jun rose was thinking to go and meet them but decided that he would wait till they came and he would be ready for them.

Every body have packed the necessary things and were now ready to know what to do next. Shuichi said that there is a place out side of city limits but close enough to the shopping district to get everything they need to live in comfort.

They drove to there destination and were extremely confused. The place was just an old barn house that looked like they were abandoned for a few years. Shuichi looked like he was about to laugh he knew that they were thinking the same stuff. That it was just an abandoned barn.

Shuichi said to them to follow him and they did they wanted to know why shuichi took them to this place. When shuichi walked in he made everyone get in and closed the door. When he did that he turned around and told everyone to watch this.

Shuichi stood in the middle of the barn and removed the rug more like pulled the rug up to reveal a hidden store room and told everyone to go down the latter. Soon as he closed the top door he went to the far end of the small square room and pressed or switched the light switch down.

Out of nowhere where right next to shuichi and the light switch the wall opened to reveal an elevator and told everyone to get in. when they did the door closed and shuichi started to press the pink button when he did the button blinked a few times and a large computer screen came out.

Please place your hand on the screen and speak

to confirm your password. Shuichi did what he was told and the computer confirmed him. He then pressed the number to the level he wanted to be at and they were off.

The elevator stopped at the 50th level underground and opened to reveal a super large room that if you were to stay here for a while you think your not under ground at all. Everyone was shocked at what minutes before was a normal barn at first only to reveal a hidden hid out.

Shuichi told them that a while ago after they were being hunted we decided to build a place to where no one would suspect they might be at or live. They were impressed at how only shuichi and jun were able to build this all by themselves and think that it was something that everybody did.

They followed shuichi to a really long hallway and stopped at a really big door. Shuichi pushed the door opened to reveal a big throne room and in the middle of the throne room was jun rose super long straight black hair and the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen was waving at them and smiling.

Hey it took you long enough how you've been big brother. Nothing much just following my dream and living fine with yuki and getting shot at by k nothing more what about you. Me well while hiding I got really bored quite easily and had fun messing with people on the computer making some things here and there practicing my skills so that they don't get rusty same old same old mind introducing everyone to me. Oh of course not where are my manners everyone this is my younger twin brother jun rose and jun will help you settle in.

Everyone introduced themselves one by one till it came to the last person which is yuki. When he was introduced he was automatically tackled by jun and was surprised at what he said. So you're my other big brother well it's nice to meet you too and don't worry we'll fix everything so we can live happy normal lives again and I can do my baking career too. that's when shuichi put jun in a strangle hold while blushing like mad and yelling at jun to shut the fuck up but it made everyone laugh at him which made him more embarrassed then before.

Everyone were having a good time when jun said that they must be tired and got them settle in. yuki was thinking about everything that happened and was actually not upset about anything he was about to look for shuichi when he walked in fully showered and in his shorts that turned him on.

Yuki what are you thinking? Nothing but the shorts are going to be ripped if you don't take those off in like 10 seconds. Shuichi hurried to take them off getting turned on too by how yuki was acting right now.

I decided to skip the sex part because I didn't feel like writing all the goody details yet but I will do them soon.

They both fell asleep holding each other resting for the next day. They all knew that there going to need all the rest they can get because when the morning comes they are going to be pushed to there limits in strategies and defenses.

I know that I was having a tuff time in writing the story but don't worry I will keep up the good work don't forget to review the chapters and I will also give you profiles and a list of powers that I decided to add so you know what my characters powers are and what they look like too. And yes I did spell shuichi's adoptive last name by accident and I also fixed it in this chapter I won't do this in the other first chapters but I will also try to write the next one . Tell me to keep up the good work and have a great time too. Bye bye .


	5. bonus chapter : profiles

Bonus chapter because I am still having a hard time with writers block and decided to give you this. it is a profile list of some of the characters and what powers are being used too. I give you another chapter next time but for now this will do.

bonus Chapter : **profiles **

**Character name: **Jun Rose **( my main character)**

**Gender: **male **(but in true form: male/female)**

**birthday: **June 1st **(in true form: doesn't have one)(p.s. birthday is changed to shuichi' s birthday since there twins in the story.)**

**age: **unknown **(he looks 18 but says he's 22)(p.s. same age as shuichi's in the story.)**

**appearance: **long and super straight black hair and eyes are blue **(make it so that he can wear anything) **

**personality: **quite a shy person but is out going too he is overprotective sometimes but only to those he knows and wants to protect, super smart talented can do everything and he hides his true self unless some one provokes him.**: **calm, collective, very helpful, serious, sometimes a fun jokester, a mix of both mature and childish, shy till he knows them, he can get overly protective and hard working person he is a super genius and finished school and surpassed everyone in everything and anything when challenged he may not look like it but he's kind caring person who will also protect his friends and family. he's happy but is very wise and never backs down. he can get serious when it involves matters of life and death and can get really nasty when someone or something angers him but that doesn't happen often.

**main passion: **baking/cooking, painting, designing, acting, modeling, filming, cleaning, dancing, singing, fixing things. and music

**talent:** all

**skills: **all

**psychic power/powers: **all

**hobbies: **almost anything **(he very picky in some parts)**

**interests: **in keeping everything in perfect balance

**favorites: **Color black and white, anything sweet, all outfits**(mostly girl clothing), **movies about power, anime**(otaku fan), **art and music, fun things , easy things, new and old fashion clothing, all or any movies, food, computers, books, and flowers, anything about food, history, myths and legends, and last is money

**least favorites: **really bad people, bad cooking, bullies, listening to people who are controlling or thinking they are better then him, and untrusting people, bad clothing, very complicating things, and lack of supplies, not enough money, unclean or unorganized**(after all he is sort of a neat freak but at a minimum), **false history, non finished things, and being treated as a child

**fears: **being alone, lose those you care about, and being locked away, and not having the truth told

**job: **owns and work in a small bakers shop selling hand made sweets, painter, designer, baker, musician, and a model**(very famous but anonymous)**gives people free stuff when he feels like it, to pass the time he paints and sell his paintings, he also makes clothing, he works at a lot of places but has lots of free time to hang out with family and friends he also grant people wishes only if he feels like it and works as a scientist to help people.

**True form: **his eyes and hair half change **(if facing him in the front left) **white hair blue eyes **(if facing him in the front right) **black hair red eyes. His cloths are a mix origin because he's a god **(but wears a kimono) **the color of the clothing are like his hair **(black and white mix but little to no grey) **and his true weapon is a scythe but modern and the handle is a swirl of black and white

Shuichi's younger twin brother they may not look like twins but they could easily know what each other are thinking and never really got in a fight. Jun' s mind works differently then Shuichi' s he is more smarter and more stronger than his brother but tries to keep it a secret. Jun' s favorite things to eat are mostly sweet things but will eat healthy foods and make people eat healthy if people close to him are sick or can't take care of them selves. Jun would love to one day run his own baking business but for now is taking care of the problem that is trying to ruin there lives. He will show more of himself later in the story and will do everything in his power to make sure those closest to him are happy. knows several languages which the two main ones are English and Japanese the rest are Spanish, Korean, German, Latin, Chinese, louse, American, Hmong, Lao, Thai, Burmese, Somalis, French, African, Australian, Russian, Italian, l33t, Morris code, and sign language .

**Character name: **Mordred maze **( my main evil character)**

**Gender: **male

**birthday: **October 13th

**age: **42 **(looks 25 or 30)**

**appearance: **short straight dark or dirty sandy blond hair and eyes are grey **( looks like some one who medium build looks like a normal person but his eyes would make you think other wise )**

**personality: **quite an out going person he is smart, talented can do archery and he hides himself unless some one provokes him or is ordered to show himself

**main passion: **taking over the underground facilities some day

**talent:** unknown

**skills: **unknown

**psychic power/powers: **can appear and disappear through the shadows and speed

**hobbies: **making his life fun and scaring his victims

**interests: **in keeping everything from his boss and making sure his victims are scared of him

**favorites: **Color blond and grey, anything about weapons, normal white or dark grey shirt with sandy or regular pants, traveling, knowing what his victims are doing, music and books on how to make weapons.

**least favorites: **un useful people, bad cooking, geeks, listening to people who are controlling or thinking they are better then him, and having victims beat him in something

**fears: **being locked away, not having victims to play with, no weapons to use, and out fits that don't match his style.

**job: **works as an assassin and on his free time makes weapons and scam people in to buying fake jewelry.

His main job right now is to kill Jun and Shuichi. He has fun on his job and likes to mentally mess with people. His main dream is to one day take control of the entire underground faculty and to kill his old boss. He would do anything to get his goal that he even killed his closest friends just so he can have no one to get in his way. His life revolves around crime and death his past is nothing special he lived a happy normal life until he killed his parents over a small disagreement about him being in a gang. Even his first love wasn't even spared when she found out about it he beat her to death with a baseball bat and ran away and went in to hiding later was found and is given a job at the facilities to where he is today. He knows 4 languages they are English, Japanese, Spanish, and Chinese.

**Character name: **shuichi Rose **(aka. Shuichi **shindou and he's not mine he belongs to it's right full owners)

**Gender: **male **(but in true form: male/female)**

**birthday: **April 16th **(in true form: doesn't have one)(p.s. since there twins in the story.)**

**age: **20

**appearance: **pink hair and eyes are purple **(make it so that he can wear anything) **

**personality: since you know what most of the character from gravitation so you only need to know only the new characters .**

**main passion: **modeling, filming, cleaning, dancing, singing, and music

**talent:** all

**skills: **all

**psychic power/powers: **all

**hobbies: **almost anything **(he very picky in some parts)**

**interests: **in keeping everything in perfect balance, teasing yuki and music.

**favorites: **Color purple and red, anything sweet, all outfits**(mostly tight clothing), **movies about cartoons, anime**(otaku fan), **art and music, fun things , easy things, new and old fashion clothing, all or any movies, food, computers, books, and flowers, anything about food, history, myths and legends, and last is money

**least favorites: **really bad people, bad cooking, bullies, listening to people who are controlling or thinking they are better then him, and untrusting people, bad clothing, very complicating things, and lack of supplies, not enough money, unclean or unorganized**(after all he is sort of a neat freak but at a minimum), **false history, non finished things, and being treated as a child

**fears: **being alone, lose those you care about, and being locked away, and not having the truth told, and having yuki leave him

**job: **musician, and a model**(very famous )**gives people free stuff when he feels like it, he works at a lot but has lots of free time to hang out with family and friends he also grant people wishes only if he feels like it and works as a scientist to help people.

**True form: **hair and eyes stay the same His cloths are a mix origin because he's a god (but wears modern kimono clothing)the color of the clothing are like his eyes (red mix with some pink, purple and black) and his true weapon is a staff/ spear but has a mix with modern and classic look (the base is red and pink with a purple diamond top)his weapon can do anything as long as he can imagine it, and can change form and size when not in use.

His first ten years of his life revolved around protecting his only living relative aka his younger twin brother. Protecting each other was hard but they pulled through in the end. Shuichi tries his best at everything even in making people believe he's stupid when he's not. The next ten years was with the shindou family and with his amnesia that's when everything happens to having loving parents, to meeting his friends, his job, and the love of his life yuki. Shuichi knows several languages just like jun well the same actually. And shuichi knows how to cook too but he kept it a secret.

**Psychic power/powers**

Precognition

Post-cognition

ESP

Astral projection

Charms and barriers

Priestess

Illusionist and hypnotism

Onmyouji

PK

Read minds and send messages

Heal anything at a fast rate

Bring anything to life or take away

Create any/everything

Know any/everything

Control time

Change appearance and gender

Grant wishes

Bring back the dead

Have shinki

Make many/any shinki

Money appear out of nowhere

Telepathy

Control al natural/unnatural/supernatural elements

Godlike powers etc.

Perfect medium

Foresee any/everything

Miko(shrine maiden)

Monk

Exorcist

Immortality

Super strength

this Bonus chapter is now over I am still having a hard time with writers block and decided that this is all you need at this moment. The profile list of the characters and what powers are being used too are what I have so far. I give you another chapter next time but for now this will do. Have a great time. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 5: training and partying

I' M BACK HERES THE NEW CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT WRITING THIS SOONER BUT IT'S HARD WRITING WHEN YOU HAVE writers block and THE INTERNET CONNECTION WAS SHUT OFF FOR A WHILE. SO HERES THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. fifth chapter. YAYJ

Chapter five: **training and partying **

I woke up early thanks to Jun who came to get me up without Yuki waking and told me he's going to need my help in getting them ready for training. As I got ready jun gave me several bottles of pills. I gave him a weird look but he rolled his eyes and said that it's for them and not for us because they are going to need it. I understood and went to organize each pill that they are going to need and what they don't. after a few minutes of organizing and preparing we were ready and we went to get breakfast ready.

My big brother' s friends will be awake soon and there going to need there energy. I decided that they may need some help and brought out my custom made pills that I tested myself and were safe. While making every ones food I was really curious on what big brother was doing most of his life and decided to peek at his memories to find out what his friends are like and what is yuki to my big brother. After skimming through most of his memories I found what I was looking for and was a little shocked at what he went through but I now understand that yuki means everything to big brother and I will make sure that every one is safe even if it cost me my life.

While Shuichi and jun were almost done with making breakfast yuki came into view who looked like he got out of the shower and was wondering what' s to eat at the same time the others were waking up and will be there to eat soon. When jun and shuichi finished making breakfast every one were at the table and were waiting to eat but also know what' s going to happen next. When everyone were eating jun and shuichi decided that now was the time to tell them what's going to happen.

We made every one quiet down so they could hear us and we said… ok every one we decided to train you in how to both kill and protect and we also decided to teach you on how to use some of one of many powers that we have. wait! Your saying that were all are going to train and get powers like you two. yes. Jun made these pills each bottle contains one power and since jun made 30 bottles that makes 30 powers are available at the moment. As of right now we decided to give you nine different powers. The powers you will have are: PK the power to move things with your mind, Read minds and send messages, Heal anything at a fast rate, Bring anything to life or take away, Change appearance and gender, Bring back the dead, Money appear out of nowhere, Telepathy, Immortality, and Super strength. There are others but we think it's best of what we picked for you and as we said were going to teach you on how to control them and if you don't want them we got the antidote to get rid of them for you so you can be normal again. 

After every one understood what Jun and Shuichi were trying to tell them they all finished there food and took the pills and went to start training. At first the training seem really hard but since they took the pills they were doing alright jun and shuichi realized that they may have a chance to survive and they could also learn to live with the powers that are given to them. While they were training yuki was trying to know what shuichi is doing at the moment. Shuichi noticed yuki losing focus for a few moments and was trying to read his mind and shuichi of course was making it a little hard for yuki to peek at his mind but he eventually let him look. Jun realized what yuki was doing to and was quite amused at what he will find in his big brothers mind and of what he is thinking too.

I was shocked at what fully happened to my shuichi when he was younger but I'm kind of more shocked at what shuichi is thinking at the moment. Shuichi may look like an innocent angel but he's more of a pervert then me I'm thinking that the only reason I was able to look at his mind was because shuichi wanted me to know what going to happen later on. As I kept looking I found out that jun and shuichi are going to make a end a training party for us when they teach us on how to control are pk powers. I left his mind and was kind of happy that we didn't need to train very long and I get to fuck shuichi when the party is over I just can't wait.

After I let yuki look into my mind I was kind of laughing at how shocked yuki looked like when he was looking around my mind so I decided to give yuki on some ideas of what we' are going to do later tonight after I did that I also wanted him to know about the party that's going to happen very soon. After he left my mind he didn't know that I was also looking at his mind too he made me blush at what he was thinking I knew that I will be really sore in the morning so I gave jun the message that he doesn't need to wake me up in the morning and that I may need to rest for a while but a least I will be happy.

Jun and shuichi left to make the party food and drinks while everyone was still training yuki decided to take his break because he knew about the party. Tohma seguchi went up to yuki and was curious about why he wasn't training with them and to know where jun and shuichi had went to. But yuki said that they would find out soon.

Moments later jun and shuichi came out of the kitchen and told every one to meet them at the living room to hear about there progress in there training. Everyone gathered to see the entire living room decorated in party strings and balloons and the middle of it all was a big table full of party foods and drinks and some games at the side.

Out of nowhere jun and shuichi popped out in front of every body and said SURPRISE! At first they were stunned soon they were all smiling and gathering around the table. Yuki stood right next to shuichi while every one else went somewhere and started partying of course k went straight to look for something to play and decided to make/ force every one to play truth or dare.

K started first truth or dare Jun? truth. Well then did you ever killed anyone? …. Yes I did but because it was the only way to live at the time. Interesting?

Jun looked at every one and said truth or dare yuki. Dare? I dare you to take one bite of celery and eat it. Yuki froze and looked like he was going to die. it made me laugh when he was eating it and big brother shuichi supporting him by saying to think it was something else but it didn't work and I got to see well in my point of view yuki grabbing shuichi by the collar and stuffing the rest of the celery down shuichi' s throat making him gag and run to the sweets to wash away the taste of celery. Of course yuki ate it before hand so it means he did the dare but I did give the thumbs up when yuki looked at me with a glare of course.

Yuki decided to take his anger out on someone else. Tohma truth or dare. Uh.. Dare? I dare you to strip tease sakano until you are in your underwear. Tohma looked like he didn't care but looked more like he was happy to do so while sakano went crazy and started stuttering nonsense. After the strip tease sakano looked ready to pounce while Tohma had a smug look and went to choose some one .

Truth or dare Shuichi. Truth. Have you ever lose your virginity before you meet Yuki? If yes how old were you when it happened? No I never lose my virginity before I meet yuki but someone tried to take my virginity once when I was six years old but jun protected me and I also sliced that bastard's throat…. Wait why are you looking at me like that I told the truth. You did but when you said you sliced that bastard's throat it freaked some of us out. shuichi turned to look at yuki and sakano and saw them look kind of pale. Oops sorry guys. It's ok we understand.

Shuichi looked at every one and said truth or dare k. dare. I dare you to jump on the table and scream eek eek! A mouse for one minute from the tom and jerry show.

K was upset for the embarrassing dare but did it anyway they kept the game going till the clock hit ten at night and decided to get some rest for tomorrow.

Me and yuki went to are bed room and before I got a chance to turn around yuki jumped me. Your too slow brat. let me give you a hand. Yuki's hands roughly but lovingly caressed my body touching me, possessing me, his expert touches were too much for me. I couldn't think straight but I noticed that me and yuki were both naked I don't know when or how but after the notice yuki licked my neck and I was under his control again.

I was making shuichi lose himself I made sure to lose the clothing before shuichi got a chance to noticed once he did I took the opportunity to lick his neck which made him go under my control again. As he moans my name as I slowly touch him I can tell he's begging for release but I won't let him yet. I want him to moan more, beg more, I want him to say my name to show who he spends the rest of his life with. Shuichi is at his limit. now the best part comes.

Yuki won't stop touching me he's licking me making me moan I know he's doing it on purpose but I like it too much. I'm begging for release but he wouldn't let me as he pumps my dick I could tell he wants me to know who I spend the rest of my life with. Suddenly I could feel his fingers enter me. As I whimper he shushes me with a kiss. His fingers pushing me, stretching me, I'm about to come right there but he stops. I was about to turn around and complain when I felt his big hard rod enter me.

I lost it I screamed and moaned at the same time. His thrusts kept me screaming I wanted to feel more. He quickly turned me on my back and thrusts deeper I can't even say words anymore. I felt like Cuming very soon. As he kept thrusting I'm saying that I am Cuming which he responded by pumping my dick at the same time with his thrusts. I could tell he's cuming too with a few more thrusts and we both came at the same time.

Afterwards we kept up till midnight we took a fast shower and went to bed I know there's still time before we face the organization and I'm hoping for a happy ending. As I snuggle close to the one I love I dose off to a dreamless sleep.


	7. important message!

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

lucero1142


End file.
